


Breaking Down Walls

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Spoilers, F/F, I started plotting this before the end of the episode, Including that one, Post Episode Fix-It, You know who I mean, and their existence altogether, so let's just ignore the Daxamite invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Of all the reasons Cat had expected to return to National City, an accident at CatCo hadn't been high on the list. At least, not one that caused this much property damage. What's a CEO to do but add some of her own?





	Breaking Down Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Daxamites didn't invade at the end of the ep, who knows what exactly caused the damage, and Kara had the good sense to never date the bland one. Think that's about all the canon changes for this one. Started plotting this out as soon as the damage happened, so it's really not canon compliant to anything past the first half of the episode. But who needs canon for smut, right?

Cat sighed as she surveyed the wreckage of her building, trying to keep the reaction from her face. The inspectors have only just cleared the structural integrity and decided that full demolition won't be required, but the board is still insisting she make a decision on whether it would be financially prudent to repair rather than rebuild or relocate.

There's little question which of those options the stuffed suits that she apparently can't run her business without would prefer, but Cat has never been one to give in to what's easy. She relishes a challenge, has a habit of taking on too many battles, and this will be no different than any other time she's had to rise above. Whatever it takes to make this building safe once more, Cat will pay it.

She's hoping it isn't too bad though, just some general masonry work and then back to business. The satellite CatCo offices around the city can handle things for the time being, as well as the lower levels left unscathed by the event. There's no reason to miss a single day, or even reduce the schedules of any of her employees. There's still news to report, and as long as CatCo can provide a functioning computer or level place to write, then Cat expects her employees to be working.

This hadn't been what she'd thought would bring her back to the city, but life has a strange way of putting twists in your path, and Cat had long ago learned to accept them as they came. Oh, she still does her best to fight and come out on top, and usually manages that much quite handily, but for the most part you can't change what the universe throws at you. You can only control how you react to it.

Watching another piece of plaster give in to the pull of gravity, Cat sighs and turns her back on that corner, the slow circle giving her a chance to take in the entirety of the room. All furniture has been removed for safety, and the bare walls remind her of when she'd first bought the building.

Back then, CatCo had been just growing into its success. She'd still been building her brand, but they were more than a mere household name at that point. And this building had represented that success. It wasn't just hers, it was physical manifestation of the hard work and effort that hundreds and thousands of employees had poured into helping realize her dream. And even with the walls crumbling a little, Cat isn't about to let that go.

"I wish you were here for better reasons," she hears from behind her, and Cat has to fight down the smile that springs to her face without thought, trying to regain her old aloofness. She's been around just Carter for too long at this point, conducting most of her business remotely, and her old skill is rusty.

"Well, I did say I'd be back. Maybe this is the universe's way of telling me I took too long," Cat says archly, turning to face Kara completely. Her old masks probably wouldn't have done her much good with this particular woman anyway even if she was still in top form, but that doesn't mean she can't try.

It's hard though, as she takes in the sight of Kara standing in front of her in jeans and a flannel shirt, hard hat carefully perched on her head. And even though Cat knows it's entirely to keep up appearances, the full effect is undeniable. 

There's an air of confidence that clings to Kara now, something that Cat had previously only seen when the girl was wearing the cape. It's a sense of maturity, of hard truths that every adult has to face at some point in their life. But beneath the new strength, the steel in this mask and not just in the hero, there's still the same Sunny Danvers cheer that Cat has been missing more than almost anything else in National City for the past few months.

And beyond that, Cat isn't blind to how damn good Kara looks in those jeans. She can see from here how they cling to Kara's every curve, and Cat is only human after all. Despite the wreckage around them, she can't help thinking about what it would be like to peel the denim from long legs in order to feel the strength in Kara's thighs as they wrapped around her waist, or how smooth her skin would be as Cat knelt in front of her and placed kisses along the exposed skin.

The flannel doesn't help either, and though Cat has never been one to entertain many working girl fantasies, she knows that Kara in that shirt will feature quite heavily for some time. She just can't resist the way the thin fabric stretches over the muscles of Kara's arms, so much more evident now than in her usual apparel. And the way it flatters her frame, drawing attention to just how fit she is overall? Well, there's more fantasies just waiting for Cat to explore the thoughts that particular realization brings.

"I think I'd still rather the building be in one piece," Kara says with a smile, not bothering to respond to the barely hidden hint that Cat knows who it is behind the suit. The 'secret' between them hasn't been very well kept for months, and right now they're both circling around what they know full well the other knows.

"Walls can be rebuilt," Cat says, waving at the destruction around them with a careless gesture, trying to give the impression that she isn't as bothered by all of this as she actually is. Kara will see through it, of course. But Cat has been holding herself back for too long to give i that easily now. "Perhaps even with a few improvements in design. I don't suppose that's why you're here, is it? I was told this floor was blocked off for my visit."

"It was," Kara agrees, looking down slightly as she fiddles with her glasses, as clear a tell as any to Cat. She'd obviously slipped past security to make her way up here once she'd heard Cat was back. "But I was your assistant for two years, Miss Grant. They assumed I might be able to help, at least with taking down your thoughts as you looked around."

It's a good cover, and one Cat might even have pretended to believe. If only Kara wasn't wearing that outfit, if only Cat wasn't strangely and ridiculously affected by the sight of her unbreakable skull wearing a hard hat of all things. But she is affected, no matter how she tries to deny it. And she's already mentally taken on one challenge for the day, already decided to fight the board for whatever approval and funding she needs to make this building even better than it had been before.

So high on that decision, on the thrill of the battle ahead of her, Cat steps forward. Caution is pushed to the side as she doesn't bother to think about what she's doing, about all the ways this could backfire. She isn't Kara's direct superior anymore, and Kara has more power in one finger than Cat has ever held in her life. There's no reason to hold herself back, not if Kara feels the same pull, if Kara wants the same thing she does.

And from the way Kara looks at Cat hungrily as she crosses the distance between them, not making a move to close the gap but almost visibly holding herself back, Cat thinks she definitely feels the same. All that's left is to see if she wants the same thing Cat does, or if there's something holding her back.

"Kara," Cat says lowly when she's a bare pace in front of her former assistant, her tone giving no room for misinterpretation. "Kara, why did you come to this floor today?"

A second passes, then another, and Cat begins to wonder if maybe she's pushed too hard or too soon.  If maybe Kara will repeat her story about taking notes, if Kara will take a step back and put space between them rather than move forward to meet Cat halfway. Because that's all Cat needs to close the distance, Kara to meet her halfway, to want this just as much as Cat does.

"I think you know why," Kara says, and Cat tilts her head slightly as she fixes Kara with a pointed stare, needing to hear the girl say it. "I couldn't stay away from you, not once I knew you were back," she continues, and Cat's stare turns to a smug grin.

"Well, I'm here now," Cat points out, inching the slightest bit closer and relishing the way Kara's breathing hitches.

"Yes, you are," Kara says, eyes sliding down to stare at Cat's lips in a move that Cat remembers so well from the night she'd said goodbye to Supergirl. 

She regrets not closing the distance between them then, not leaning forward to finally see what Kara's lips feel like against her own, but it hadn't been the right time. She'd been leaving for other reasons, other good reasons. She couldn't have stayed, not even for Kara. Cat had needed to leave, needed to dive, and now she needs to be back. Now she needs to be brave, and see what the opportunity can give them both.

It's not clear who moves first, but when Cat parts her lips to respond, the next thing she knows they're kissing, Kara pulling her close as their lips meet. It's not enough, they aren't close enough, and without a moment of hesitation Cat puts her arms around Kara's shoulders and pulls herself up, not surprised when Kara reaches an arm down to scoop her the rest of the way up and into her hold.

At any other time Cat would complain, would break the kiss to chastise Kara for daring to pick her up, but the way she's being held now means that their curves are pressed together in all the right places, and Cat doesn't want to give that up even for what remains of her pride. She can deal with being manhandled a little when it means she can feel Kara's breasts pressing into hers with every breath they take, when she can feel Kara's abs flexing between her thighs. That last is nearly enough to make her come then and there, and Cat bites back a moan as her thighs tighten, dragging her center along Kara's firm muscles and sending heat shooting through her.

"Are we doing this here?" Kara asks when Cat moves her lips to trail biting kisses along her neck, barely managing to gasp the words out around the wordless moans she's letting out every time Cat's tongue flicks against her skin. "Or should I take you somewhere else?"

"Not waiting," Cat growls, biting down hard against Kara's pulse and smirking into her hold when it makes the superhero's knees falter. "And don't you dare drop me," she threatens, even though she knows Kara never would.

"No dropping," Kara agrees weakly, slowly walking them backwards until she's leaning against a wall for support as Cat continues to work at her throat, placing kisses and bites along the slope that would bruise the skin of any human, but don't leave even the hint of a reaction on Kara's skin.

"God, I wish I could mark you," Cat mumbles before she bites again, and she can't tell whether Kara's reaction is to her words or to the sensation of Cat's teeth against her skin. It's clear that even if it doesn't hurt, even if Cat is physically incapable of hurting her, she still enjoys the sensation.

"Maybe next time," Kara promises, not bothering to deny what they already know. Not when they're like this, not when she's holding Cat up without the slightest sign of physical effort. Not when they're about to step even farther beyond the careful limits of their relationship prior to this.

Not when Cat is ready to fuck her against the wall of her old bullpen.

She'll need leverage for that though, so with a sigh of regret Cat unwraps her legs from around Kara's waist and stands on her own once more, though she keeps their bodies pressed as closely together as she can for a moment before leaning back just far enough to slowly unbutton Kara's shirt, not bothering to hide her stare as she takes in each new inch of skin being revealed to her gaze.

"God, you could be a sculpture," Cat says once the shirt is hanging loose, raising a hand to trace gentle fingers over the defined muscles of Kara's abs, suddenly wanting nothing more than to run her tongue along each dip of skin. "I think I could almost hate you for this."

"You're beautiful, Cat," Kara says, a gentle finger on Cat's chin directing her gaze up until she's meeting Kara's eyes. The sincerity they hold is almost overwhelming, and any thought that this might be a one time thing is quickly banished by the sheer depth of feeling hidden in Kara's eyes. There's no way that this could ever be casual for either of them, but Cat pushes that fear down in favor of leaning in to kiss Kara once more. She's already addicted, she might as well go for broke.

When the kiss ends, gentler than the ones they'd shared before, Cat leans back again to give Kara a soft smile before leaning down to trail her tongue along the edge of her bra, the soft touches quickly fading back into the almost desperate movements of before as she tastes the salt of her skin, so subtly different from any other lover Cat has had.

Suddenly she needs more, needs to feel Kara fall apart against her. Cat needs to feel her, hot and wet against her mouth, against her fingers, needs to taste and feel Kara's need and desire, needs to watch as Kara falls over the edge and into every bit of pleasure Cat can bring her.

It's a sight not many would believe, Cat thinks as she drops to her knees in front of Kara, momentarily grateful that no one will disturb them while they do this. She'd left orders to be left alone unless she was up here long enough to make it obvious something had gone wrong, and that shouldn't be any time soon. They have plenty of time for this, at least the first round to take the edge off. Slower and deeper can come later, once Cat convinces Kara to come home with her and talk about this, explore what this new shift between them will mean.

For now though she busies herself with unbuttoning Kara's jeans, smirking a little when she hears a soft thud from above her that sounds as if Kara has let her head fall back into the wall, overwhelmed by the sight.

"You aren't going to watch me?" Cat asks with a slight pout as she draws Kara's zipper slowly down, looking up to see that Kara has indeed tilted her head back and is standing with her eyes closed and a look of pure need and desire across her face.

"I think that might honestly kill me," she says, voice already rough and breath coming in deep pants.

"I'll just have to watch for both of us then," Cat says, smirking as she carefully pulls Kara's jeans down her hips, taking her underwear with them as she pulls them down just far enough to give herself room to work.

It's not perfect, she can't spread Kara's legs to really get the access she wants, but it's at least enough to lean in and trace her tongue along the slick flesh waiting for her, to taste the proof of Kara's need. And that one taste is all it takes, Cat knows that she will never be over this. She will never stop wanting to experience this part of Kara.

The angle is limited, Cat having to work to get the reactions she wants, but the strain on her wrist is worth it as she sinks two fingers into Kara's waiting heat, curling them as best she can to feel Kara tremble against her with every stroke.

Cat tries to match the movements of her tongue to her thrusts, but there's just not enough freedom in this position to do what she wants, and with a huff and a hope that she'll get to continue where she'd left off at some later point, she rises to her feet and uses the new angle to press into Kara harder. From a standing position she can use her hips to add force to every thrust, reaching deeper and pushing Kara higher with every movement.

Kara is too far gone for kissing at this point, so Cat trails her lips along Kara's throat instead, loving the rumbling vibration of the moans Kara is letting out in a near continuous stream against her throat.  It's not enough and yet it's everything she needs, and Cat pushes harder with her hips and fingers as she feels Kara get closer and closer to her peak, until Cat can tell she's almost there.

"Are you going to come for me?" she whispers into Kara's ear as her fingers curl and her palm slides against Kara's clit, smirking as Kara nods desperately. "Then let go, Kara. Let me feel you."

And Kara does, back arching with a cry as Cat feels her inner muscles clench down firmly, head thrown back once more as she moans out her release loudly enough for Cat to be glad most of the floors around them should be just as empty as this one.

For a long second Cat wonders if giving a Kryptonian an orgasm has some unforeseen consequence as she feels weightless. If there’s some sort of power transference going on, then Kara is going to have a hell of a lot to explain, because that is not one of the outcomes Cat had expected when she’d first imagined having sex with the hero.

But as soon as that thought registers Cat realizes that isn’t what had happened, at least not that she can feel at the moment. No, she feels weightless because Kara had been falling back, through the wall she’d been braced against, and Cat had been taken with her.

“Oh, god,” Kara says when the last chunk of plaster falls beside them, looking up at Cat with a dazed look on her face, still clearly coming down from her high. “We broke the wall.”

“I think we can get away with claiming it wasn’t us this time around,” Cat says with a smirk, not even bothering to comment on the fact that Kara is floating them a few feet above the ground. She loves being proven right, but it’s not as if this is much of a surprise to her. “Much as I enjoy the thought of bragging I fucked you through a wall, I think this is one occasion that calls for a bit more discretion.”

“Mm, I think so,” Kara says with a peaceful smile, craning her head up to press a gentle kiss to Cat’s lips. “But I think next time we can skip the risk of property damage.”

There’s a meaning in Kara’s words that Cat isn’t quite able to unravel, but that’s okay. The fact that Kara is already assuming there will be a next time is enough for her, they can handle the rest of the specifics later. There’s enough to talk about before then anyway, they might as well add that to the list.

Before that though…

“What do you say we see how well my bed holds up to the two of us?” Cat asks, watching as Kara flushes from the heat of her gaze. “I believe it’s my turn now.”

And if Kara’s secret hadn’t been well and truly revealed already, the speed at which she stands and pulls Cat close to her for another kiss would have given her away all on its own.

As would the way she launches them from the balcony, but really. At this point, Cat isn’t going to argue with her methods.

Not a single one.


End file.
